


You're Cute

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Can you write one with the dialogue "You're cute" "Damn. I was going for intimidating and vaguely threatening." Thank you so much for your effort in writing everyone's request!Submitted Anonymously





	

“Hey Juggie” Betty greeted him cheerfully as she slid into his booth. Jughead didn’t even glance up from his computer, keys tapping away. “Earth to Jughead,” Betty said a bit louder. His fingers paused for a moment and he glanced up at her.

“Oh, hi Betty” He offered her a small smirk before turning back to his computer.

“What are you working on?” She asked, knowing that he probably just wanted to be left in peace, but she couldn’t help teasing him.

“My novel, I’ve got to get down all of this information while it’s still fresh in my mind.” Jughead paused again briefly to make a waving motion at her. “So if you don’t mind…”

“Okay, I get it.” Betty smiled a smile he didn’t see and walked over to where Pop was at the counter. “Hiya Pop”

“Hi Betty, what kind of milkshake are we feeling today?”

“I think I’ll go with an old fashion vanilla, and can I also get another burger for Jughead?”

“Sure thing, I’ll bring them right over.” Pop smiled at her predictability. Betty returned the smile and bounced back to Jughead. The boy gave her a look as she sat back down. Betty put her hands up in surrender.

“Don’t worry, I won’t disturb you.” Jughead made an unconvinced noise, but he didn’t kick her out. Betty watched him as he typed. A piece of hair fell across his forehead, but he didn’t make a move to brush it away. Jughead’s brow was furrowed and he was biting his lip in concentration.

“I can feel you staring at me” Jughead’s green eyes flicked up to meet hers. His expression was a cross between annoyance and amusement.

“Sorry” Betty glanced down sheepishly, she hadn’t realized how intently she had been watching him.

“It’s okay,” Jughead said with a chuckle. Betty looked back up and found him studying her. He looked at her for a few more seconds, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he went back to typing as if nothing had happened. Betty shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her face hot, trying not to read into the intensity of the look they had just shared.

Luckily, Betty was saved from her thoughts by the arrival of the milkshake and burger. Jughead glanced up at her when Pop slid a burger next to him.

“Thank Betts” He offered her a bright smile and took a huge bite. “I was just thinking that I was ready for another burger.”

“Thank me when your mouth’s not full of food,” Betty said with a roll of her eyes. Jughead shrugged, unconcerned, and went back to his novel. Betty dug into her milkshake, but after a few moments, she couldn’t help interrupting Jughead again. “Does it bother you that you are writing this story without knowing the ending?”

“No” with a small sigh Jughead shifted his attention back to her, “the story is a narrative, so none of the characters know the ending. Even if I knew how the story ended, I wouldn’t write it any differently. Plus, I sort of feel like I will know what my readers feel when they are reading the story because that’s how I felt while writing it. So I can connect to them that way.” Jughead was so animated by talking about his story, that his annoyance at her interruption faded.

“But, how did you know that it was going to be an interesting story? I mean you started this when Jason drowned, before you knew it was a murder.”

“Well, even as a drowning, it still shook the town. And it was still one of the most interesting and tragic things to happen in Riverdale.”

“That’s true” Betty mused. Jughead nodded in satisfaction and went back to typing. Betty sipped her milkshake and thought about what it would be like if Jughead’s novel was published. Would people flock to Riverdale to visit the sites of the horrific events, or would people avoid their town like the plague? Would Jughead suddenly become popular or would he be a town pariah for telling it as it is? Would people come from miles around to get their copies signed by him, or maybe…

“Juggie?”

“Betts.”

“If you publish this, would you use your real name?”

“I dunno, I hadn’t really thought about it. I’m not sure if I’ll publish it or just keep it for myself and pass the story down to my kids. But if I do put it out there, I don’t think I’d use my real name. I don’t want that kind of attention.”

“That’s what I thought” Betty smiled and he returned it warily, obviously worried about more disruptions. Betty ignored it, she was thinking about what he said about kids. She hadn’t really thought about Jughead as being a dad, but she was glad that he intended to be. She thought he’d make a good one. Betty imagined her kids one day reading his story. What would they think about the way that he portrayed their mom? Betty wondered what kinds of things Jughead was saying about her in that mysterious computer document.

“Jughead, what have you-”

“Cooper, for god’s sake.” Jughead practically yelled. He got up and took Betty’s arm and pulled her to the door of Pop’s. “Go, out. I’m never going to get anything done with all of your questions.” Jughead pointed out the door and fixed her with a glare. A look of shock passed across his features when Betty giggled.

“You’re cute" Betty kissed him on the cheek, surprising him yet again. He dropped the arm that was pointing out the door. His glare faded to something along the lines of amusement.

“Damn. I was going for intimidating and vaguely threatening.” Jughead wagged his eyebrows at her. Betty laughed again,

“Your tough guy routine might work with the rest of town, but you don’t have me fooled”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I know all about the gooey guy on the inside of that hard shell” Betty teased. Jughead huffed, knowing that she was right. He threw his hands up and turned back to the booth.

“Fine” He tossed the word over his shoulder. Betty smiled and returned to her place opposite him. Jughead shut his computer and pushed it to the side. “So what do you want to talk about?”


End file.
